


Quiet

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Quiet, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spades Slick desires quiet, a lack of yelling and drama.<br/>Problem Sleuth desires his quiet filled, by the lovely breathing of another.<br/>They both desire companionship, easily found after a night spent drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DroogleSearch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroogleSearch/gifts).



Spades Slick and Problem Sleuth lived in two very different worlds.

Slick was used to bullet wounds, not always on the receiving end either. Sleuth, well, he was pretty used to getting shot. Slick did his thing and went about ribbing banks and Sleuth went about stopping him.

Sleuth was used to the quiet in his home and office filled only by his thoughts and the occasional ramblings of others. Slick was used to yelling and punches being thrown when things got too heated. He lived without any peace, Sleuth lived with little disturbance. 

Either way, both mobster and detective desired companionship. They both desired someone to be with outside of their work. Slick desired a quiet spent to be spent asleep and Sleuth desired someone who's breathing could fill the quiet in his life. The two both desired affection and the love of another. They were both lonely men.

So, then, it could be concluded that due to the bad blood between the two, when a drunken Slick took a plastered Sleuth home, it was loud. Very loud. Until they were both asleep. Then it was quiet. 

Upon waking, though, Sleuth was rather surprised to hear soft breathing rather than the still silence that he knew so well. He smiled at the motionless form and ran a finger over the darker skin of his companion. 

Slick didn't wake to Droog screaming into the phone, telling him to get the hell up and get to the hideout because he overslept. He woke to a gentle hand against his chest, his deep brown eye opening to meet vibrant green ones. He woke to quiet and Problem Sleuth gazing at him with a gentle smile across his lips. 

The two gazed at each other for what must have been a long time, enjoying the quiet and the sound of others breathing until the mobster pulled the detective's head against his chest and held the blonde near to enjoy the quiet. Sleuth cuddled up to enjoy the sound of the silence being filled by soft breathing. The breathing was priceless, beautiful even. The quiet was priceless, beautiful even.P

Problem Sleuth and Spades Slick lived in two different worlds that caused them to perceive this quiet very differently. Both of them adored this.


End file.
